Solve for $x$ : $4x + 1 = 2x + 8$
Explanation: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(4x + 1) - 2x = (2x + 8) - 2x$ $2x + 1 = 8$ Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(2x + 1) - 1 = 8 - 1$ $2x = 7$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{7}{2}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{7}{2}$